


Teacups

by Shippings_galore



Series: Domestic Avengers [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Disney World & Disneyland, shuri and peter are actual 5 year olds, stan twitter that is, that know how to use twitter, tony and t’challa are used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Tony and T’Challa take Peter and Shuri to Disneyland.





	Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU TELL I’VE NEVER BEEN TO DISNEYLAND?!?! sorry for the mistakes. i’m posting this on my phone. 
> 
> also thank you to some tumblr posts i saw on twitter user @/crownedloki so thank you! i promised them a whole ass series on Domestic Avengers.

The plan was simple, Tony and King T’Challa were going to take Peter and Shuri to Disneyland. They were going to enjoy some quality time relaxing while still discussing some political issues still bothering both of them. And I know what you’re thinking? Why Disneyland when there are more places more suited for discussing serious problems. But it was Shuri’s first time in America that wasn’t for formal or educational purposes. 

It was the King’s idea after all, and Tony was not going to say no to one of the most important people with more politics power than him. Plus he actually liked the King’s company. They shared many things in common. Including annoying yet endearing meme know it alls. Plus, spending some time with people that weren’t technically part of the Avengers was good for him, at least that’s what Pepper said. And Rhodey. And Friday. And Sam.

  
So they made the plans and booked hotels and set up the VIP passes. Everything was ready and they left for Disneyland a couple days after they decided that Disneyland was perfect. It didn’t take long for Peter and Shuri to start giggling and staring at each other’s phones. Tony could hear the voices from Peter’s phone. That brat.

  
“You said you didn’t take a video.” Tony glared with no heat at his apprentice. No, child. That's more like it.

  
“I promised Shuri the last time i saw her that i would record anything stupidly adorable between Bucky and Sam.” Peter smirked.

  
Tony rolled his eyes as he lugged Peter’s and his suitcases. Once they made it to their separate suites the two families went their separate ways. Apparently Shuri and Peter made a whole plan for the entire week. It wasn’t much. It was just riding rides and buying all sorts of stuff for everyone in Wakanda and in the Avengers. Of course the two heathens kept saying words that both T’Challa and Tony did not understand.  
The week went by pretty fast, and Tony was upset that the last day was here. They decided to meet by the Teacups and then go to the last rides at the park.

  
“Let’s ride this one!” Shuri exclaimed as soon as they were within earshot of each other.

  
“This ride?” T’Challa frowned as he glanced at the smaller children spinning in it.

  
“Yes! It’s something slow to start off with!” Peter grinned ear to ear and pulled the two older men towards it.

  
Tony and T’Challa exchanged confused glances but they both had given up to the fact that whatever the younger duo wanted, they usually got. As they waited for the riders to finish their turn, they quietly talked amongst themselves over a next date to spend time together.

  
“DIBS ON THE BLUE ONE!” Both Shuri and Peter all but whispered at the same time.

  
Tony noted that the more time Shuri and Peter spend time together, the more in sync they become. It’s actually kinda scary.

  
T’Challa and Tony ended up in the pink teacup because _Peter and Shuri will absolutely not share their teacup with a bunch of losers._  
“Do you think that the rest of the Avengers think we are together?” Tony asked the King innocently as they started to spin.

  
“I am not sure. I am sure that is they did, Nakia will not let me live it down.” T’Challa and Tony chuckled at the thought.

  
“AAAAAA!” Peter and Shuri screamed past them.

  
The older men sighed and shook their heads as they watched the younger two fly past them.

  
“What about bringing the Avengers to Disneyland next time you all have the time? It would be a bonding experience. I know that you seem to be struggling with a few things here and there.” T’Challa suggested softly.

  
“WE ARE THE BEST AT THIS AAAAAAA!” Peter yelled over Shuri’s screams.

  
“I don’t know… We used to go out a lot as a family… but that was before the stupid war, before Ultron…” Tony sighed at the memory.

  
“It’s not your fault.” T’Challa reminded him.

  
“LOSERS! YOU ALL WISH YOU WERE GOING THIS FAST!” Shuri yelled past them.

  
“I know… everyone keeps saying that… maybe we will… someday.” Tony shrugged and then smiled softly at the king.

  
“LOOK AT YOU ALL, YOU ARE SHOOOOOOK!” Peter laughed.

  
“WOOHOO MOTHER TRUCKERS!” Shuri screamed.

  
“WATCH YOUR PROFANITY!” Peter yelled at her with weird high voice.

  
The two were spinning so fast they were flying past everyone else. Tony was pretty sure they were about to break the damn machine if the ride didn’t stop soon.

  
Not even a second went by before the ride started slowing down and came to a stop.

  
“WHAT TO HECK?” Shuri and Peter groaned, loudly, before pouting.

  
“Come on, kiddos. We got places to be and presents to buy.” Tony reminded them. The younger lot walked out slowly, with Peter basically pulling Shuri off the ride.  
Yeah, Tony is gonna miss this week. He loved Peter and Shuri so much. They are going to change the world.

  
“Oh my god. WIG!” Peter exclaimed as he spotted a Spider-Man stuffed toy from a stand.  
Wig?

  
Never mind. It’s like those two speak a foreign language.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be awesome! also i didnt know how to end.


End file.
